Accidently in Love
by Jahlila VixenElf
Summary: Sesshy X OC The Inu gang finds themselves in the year 2006, where they meet a young woman who's a figure skater. When tragedy strikes, will they help her overcome it and achieve her goals?
1. Chapter 1

Accidentily in Love By: Counting Crows 

So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

come on, come on turn a little faster come on, come on the world will follow after come on, come on cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running running down into the spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight shimmering love

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on settle down inside my love

Come on, come on jump a little higher Come on, come on if you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

come on, come on spin a little tighter come on, come on and the world's a little brighter come on, come on just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except Vicki, Eric, Sierra and Cindil.

Okay, everyone, this is my first Inuyasha Fan Fiction, so please be nice. The idea for this just came to me in a dream yes, I said in a dream and it just sounded like it would make a very cool story. The song will eventually be used in the story, so enjoy and please bear with me on this!

Sesshomaru glared up at the transformed figure of Naraku. The hideous hanyou was now hovering over the battle ground, his demon tenticles lashing out angrily. Not twenty feet away, Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, stood holding Tetsiega and cursing loudly.  
"Damn you, Naraku!" he yelled, lifting the fang to rest it on his shoulder. "Why don't you make this easy and let me kill you now!" Naraku smirked.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Inuyasha. I have plans that haven't been carried out yet." He laughed evily. "You see, I've come up with a way to send you somewhere you will never be able to come back from, and I intend to go through with it." A sudden rush of red energy began to form around Naraku. Sesshomaru could sense this wasn't a good thing. The sky began to grow dark as clouds gathered above the battleground. Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru could see his brother shift nervously, the miko who accompanied him clung to the back of his robes. Above, streaks of red lightning flashed among the clouds, lighting up Naraku's smirking face.  
"Now, we will see..." he said, raising his arms above his head. Electricity suddenly seemed to dance in the air around the youkai lord. He snarled and began to reach for Tokijin, but something stopped him.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" The cry was partially lost over the roar and crackle of the lightning. The youkai suddenly felt panic grip him.  
'Rin!' he thought, whirling to see the little girl running towards him, Jaken trailing not far behind. 'Damn you, Jaken'  
"Rin, stop! Do not mo..." but he was cut off as a sudden flash of light engulfed the girl and his retainer. Sesshomaru blinked to clear his vision and was startled to see Rin and Jaken gone. A low growl began to emit from the youkai lord's throat.  
"Where did they go?" he asked himself, but before he could begin to ponder the event, another voice broke his concentration.  
"Kagoooomeeeee!" The cry errupted from the nearby tree line, as a brown streak burst from the trees and rushed past Sesshomaru. He heard Inuyasha yell and the miko scream. As Sesshomaru turned to see what was going on, he was suddenly engulfed in a mass of light. 'What...is this?" he thought, suddenly feeling very light. The ground beneath his feet was long since gone and the air around him seemed to press in against him, making it hard to move. 'Naraku..." Sesshomaru though, before he finally gave in and passed out.

"So, Vicki, are you and Eric finished with your routine, yet?" asked Sierra, taking a sip from her Starbuck's coffee. I looked up at her, grinning and pushing a strand of blonde hair from my eyes.  
"Nearly there," I said, drumming my fingers on the table. "The ending just seems too...boring. I mean, just skating around the ring togther isn't exactly a way to earn extra points." Sierra nodded and tilted her head slightly.  
"Are you okay? You seem a little...distracted," she asked. Cindil, another one of my close friends, nodded and sipped her coffee. I shook my head and sat up in my chair.  
"I'm fine. It's just...Sakura was due to foal a week ago and she still hasn't showed any signs of coming close to labor. I'm just worried about her, that's all"  
Sierra smiled reassuringly and reached over to pat me on the shoulder.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," she said. "Remember, Zena was the same way when she was pregnant with Zafod." I smiled weakly and looked down at my untouched frappaccino. I glanced out the window, looking up at the sky as clouds began to darken it. I stood up and grabbed my purse and coffee.  
"I better go. It looks like we're in for a storm and I gotta get the animals in before it starts." Sierra and Cindil both looked at eachother, then at me.  
"Alright," Sierra said, "but call me if you need anything"  
"Call me sometime, too," said Cindil, smiling. I nodded, grinned at both of them and headed out to my Saburban. I lived about ten miles out of town, off a dirt road and down by the beach. It was nice to be so far away from the bustle of the city, but it got really lonely, too. I constantly found myself wishing for any excuse to go into town. I did, however, spend five days a week practicing my ice skating routine with Eric, my partner. He was so nice and he always worried about me, but his grilfriend kept him in check. I hated when he started bringing her to our practices. I could never concentrate when she was watching. True, I did find Eric quite attractive, but he and I were strictly skating partners and nothing more. The rest of my life simply revolves around my animals and school. I owned four lovely horses: Sakura, a Cremello Quarter Horse mare, Boomer, a grey and white Paint gelding, Sea Hawk, a black Kiger mustang gelding, and Valor, a Gypsy Vanner stallion. Sakura is currently pregnant and due to foal at any time, which leaves me on edge. I also owned two dogs: Blitz, a blue merle collie and Rupert, a yellow lab. All of my animals were like my family. My parents lived approximately four hundred miles away, so it was very hard for me to visit them, but I never let it get me down. School was a breeze! I was in the process of taking classes online since I needed to be home to care for my pets. I also found it was much easier this way because I didn't have to attend huge seminar-like classes.  
I made a quick right turn onto the dirt road that led home. I smiled to myself. 'I must be one lucky girl,' I thought. 'I'm only 20 and I have my own property,  
ocean-front even! And I'm doing to well in school!' I could now see the tops of the trees that surrounded my house. I gave the gas petal a nudge and my Suburban sped up slightly. The dirt road changed to gravel as I rolled up into the driveway. Immediately, Blitz and Rupert came charging out to greet me, tails flying high and wiggling with joy. I parked my Saburban, got out and greeted my little welcome party.  
" How are my boys?" I cooed, scratching behind their ears and ruffling their hair. Rupert gave a little bark as if to say, 'Never been better!' I laughed and, straightening up, looked up at the threatening sky. Dark clouds had completely hidden the sun and now a strange, almost chilly wind had begun to blow. I rubbed my bare arms, trying to keep them warm. I quickly went inside to change.  
Once inside, I glanced over at the answering machine. The little red messege light was flashing. I strode over and pushed the button. "Hello? Victoria, this is James Walters at the West Beach Skating Rink. I would like to inform you that all of next week, the local hockey team will be taking a break from practice, so you will have the rink all to yourself. Please feel free to use any of the equipment that you need and let me know if I can do anything to help you and Eric. Best of luck with your routine! Bye now!" click I smiled to myself. 'Yes!' I thought. 'Finally! We can practice without interuption.' I walked quickly to my room and shut the door. The walls were painted a soft blue color and silver swirls adorned the ceiling. Against the far wall sat my bed, small end tables on either side of it. Another door to my right let to the bathroom and on the left was a pair of double doors that led out onto a small deck overlooking the driveway. As I changed into some older clothes. I glanced around.  
A variety of different Anime posters dotted the walls: Dragonball Z, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha and many others. A display stand near my bed held a rather impressive collection of DVDs and VHS tapes, as well as other random collectibles. I had a few plushies and had kept a small amount of my playing cards. True, I used to be quite an otaku. I still was, in a way, but not like I used to be. I had been to a few Cons and, yes, i had gotten quite a few autographs. David Kaye, Chris Sabat, Sean Schemmel, Richard Cox and Scott McNiel, just to name a few. I was quite proud of my little collection.  
Once I was all ready to go, I walked back to the back door. Blitz and Rupert looked up from their pillows. Blitz whinned, shifting slightly and staring at me unblinkingly. I looked outside. The wind had picked up and now I could see lightning dancing between the clouds, but...it looked strange. It looked almost...red? I shook my head.  
"Don't be silly, Vicki," told myself, slipping on my mud boots. "Lightning isn't red." I heard the dogs whine again and I looked back over at them. I both were staring up at me with their heads between their front paws. I smiled.  
"I'll be okay, boys. This won't take me long," I said and, opening the door, stepped outside.

Sorry about this everyone! I hope you like it so far. It will get better, I promise. If there are any misspellings, please disregard them. Eventually, It'll have some humor in it. AND...next chapter, Inuyasha and the others will appear! But for now...R&R please! If you don't like it, then DON'T KEEP READING IT! I hate flamers who can't grow up and leave someone alone. Everyone who comments and doesn't flame...get's a hug from Inuaysha! grabs the hanyou and pushes him towards the readers


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note before the story continues: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I apologize for the paragraph problem in the last chapter.

For some reason, the spaces I had didn't show up. I'll try to fix it if possible. Inuyasha hugs all the reviewers and slinks away

Anyways, onto the second chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting

Outside, rain had begun to fall heavily. The large eucalyptus and palm trees that surrounded my home shook as the harsh wind whipped through them. Across from my back porch, a four-stall, indoor barn stood, closed up completely against the weather.

'I've gotta get Sea Hawk and Boomer inside,' I thought, taking a right and heading towards a large turn-out area among a clump of trees. Waiting at the gate where my two boys, both soaked. Boomer nickered and shook himself, sending droplets of water everywhere.

I smiled and patted him on the head.

"Sorry, boys. I didn't know it was gonna rain on you." I reached for their halters and unlatched the gate to go inside. Sea Hawk pranced around anxiously, tossing his head and snorting. Boomer came right to me and, lowering his head, pushed his nose into the noseband of his halter. I giggled.

"Good boy, Boomer! You're getting pretty good at that." I fastened the halter's latch and turned to Sea Hawk. He was now racing around wilding, bucking and crow-hopping as the lightning overhead flashed.

"Easy, boy. Calm down, Sea Hawk," I crooned, stepping towards him carefully. He stopped and stared at me, the whites of his eyes showing stark against his black coat. He snorted repeatedly, shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, thunder crashed overhead and I heard the crackle of lightning as it made contact with earth. Without warning, Sea Hawk suddenly launched himself forward, heading straight toward me. He pinned his ears and bared his teeth as he tore toward me. I quickly ducked toward Boomer, who scooted away as Sea Hawk roared past us and shoved his way out the gate.

"Crap!" I yelled, smacking myself. I watched as Sea Hawk made a sharp right and headed through the trees towards the beach. I sighed, irritated. I looked up at Boomer. The paint gelding was watching the retreating form of Sea Hawk very intently, but he quickly averted his gaze down towards me.

"Feel like going for a sprint?" I asked, tying the free end of the lead rope to the other side of his halter. The gray and white gelding bobbed his head and moved closer to me. I hopped gracefully up onto his back and took the make-shift reins in my hands.

"Let's go, boy," I said, nudging him with my heels. Boomer leapt forward, galloping out the gate and towards the path leading toward

the beach. We quickly left the trees behind, weaving through the sand dunes and finally out onto the white, sand beach. I pulled up Boomer and glanced around. Large waves were ravishing the shores as sheets of rain began to pour down. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and tightened it.

"This is miserable," I murmured, looked around again. Down the beach to my left, I could see the small, dark form of Sea Hawk jumping wildly around in the sand. I quickly turned Boomer left and he immediately jumped into a gallop. The salty sea wind whipped my face, making my cheeks burn and my eyes water. I navigated Boomer over scattered pieces of driftwood and seaweed. Ahead, Sea Hawk had suddenly veered off to the left, into a clump of palms and bushes. Boomer and I followed suit, dodging through the brush. I slowed Boomer to a slow jog as we came to a small clearing. Just inside of it, Sea Hawk stood, shaking and staring intently and something in the bushes. I stopped Boomer, dismounted and called softly to Sea Hawk.

"Easy boy. What is it?" I whispered, walking around so he could see me. One of Sea Hawks ears twitched in my direction and I approached him cautiously. He didn't even look at me as I quickly placed his halter on him and latched it. Then, I turned my attention to the bush he was staring at. I couldn't see anything, but I had a feeling something was inside it. It twitched and shook a little and a small cream and black cat appeared. It sat down and stared at us for a second; it's big, orange eyes questioning us. It mewed then, maybe more of a trill and took a step toward us. Sea Hawk spooked, rearing up and snorting. I hauled down on the lead rope and cursed.

"Calm down, boy. It's just a cat," I hissed. Sea Hawk shook his head and stood still. I tied him to a nearby tree and looked back at the cat. She was disappearing back into the bush. I jogged over and crouched down to peer inside. A pair of orange eyes were staring back at me. The cat mewed and took off out the other side of the bush. I hurried after her.

"Wait! Please, I won't hurt you!" I jogged after her.

'God, she looks just like...?' I suddenly stopped. The little cat had led me to another clearing. She was now sitting in front of a group of people, all of whom were unconscious. I stepped cautiously towards the little cat.

"Kirara?" I asked, crouching down. The little cat mewed happily and turned to look at the group she was with. I stood up and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh...dear god..." I breathed, keeping myself steady. I looked carefully at each figure. Two lay together, one was dressed in all red and had silver hair. A small pair of dog ears poked out from his mane. The other was a girl, dressed in a school uniform, her black hair now littered with sand.

"Okay...that's Inuyasha and Kagome," I said. I could also clearly see Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Near the far edge of the clearing lay the figure of Kouga, propped up on his side. Near him, the form of a little girl was visible.

"Rin..." I breathed, "And...Jaken?" I asked, spotting a little green toad-like lump near her. I slowly approached the figures of Inuyasha and Kagome, crouching down to peer more closely.

"So," I said to myself, "are they alive?" I reached forward and brushed the curtain of silver hair from the hanyou's face. He looked so peaceful, and he was breathing evenly. I smiled, but then I began to wonder.

'What are they doing here?' I thought, standing up. I looked over at the limp figure of Rin, then something else made me panic.

'If Rin AND Jaken are here," I thought, looking around nervously, 'Then, where's Sesshomaru!' I quickly glanced around. There was no sign of the youkai lord anywhere. Kirara suddenly bristled, hissing loudly and dashing for a clump of bushes. My pulse quickened and I began to panic again. I only barely noticed that the wind had seemed to die down, but the rain continued to fall. Then, out of nowhere, a sudden streak of white blurred my vision and I soon found myself staring into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly as he held me at eye level, studying my face. I was petrified. I stared wide-eyed back at the youkai, fear silencing the scream I wanted to let out. My lungs refused to let me breathe, for fear he might ripe me apart if I did. His cold stare softened, but only for a moment, then he spoke.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked, shifting slightly. I couldn't answer him. I could only stare back into those stunning gold eyes. He was so much more beautiful in person. His long, silver hair flowed over his shoulder and down his back. It looked so fine and soft; I wanted to reach a hand up and run my fingers through it. I was brought back to reality when the demon suddenly dug his claws into my shoulders, sending a shock through my whole body.

"AIYEEEEE! That hurts!" I yelled, squirming in his grasp.

"Sesshomaru, leave her alone," someone growled, and we both turned to see who it was. Inuyasha was now on his feet, brushing sand from his robes and glaring angrily at his brother. I noticed that the others were also in the process of waking up. Rin was shaking Jaken, pleading for him to get up. Kouga shook himself and immediately turned his attention to Kagome, who was sitting near Inuyasha's feet. Sango had already retrieved Kirara from her hiding spot, while Miroku held Shippo, who was shivering in the cold rain. Very slowly, Sesshomaru lowered me to the ground and turned to his brother.

"Inuyasha, what do you propose we do then? You don't even know where we are." Inuyasha glared back at his brother.

"I know that!" he yelled, pausing for a moment and considering his surroundings before continuing.

"Hey, Kagome, do you know where we are?" Kagome was standing just behind Inuyasha, trying to ward off Kouga. She looked at me for a second and then all around the clearing.

"I have no clue where we are, but we're not in Fuedal Japan anymore," she said, looking nervous. Then she turned her attention to me.

"Ummm...are we in Japan at all?" she asked stepping forward to stand next to Inuyasha. I looked back at her and, finding my vocal chords finally, began to speak.

"No, you're not in Japan. You're in the United States. California, to be exact," I said, grinning nervously. Kagome returned the smile. A sudden rush of wind caught me by surprise and I looked back in the direction of Boomer and Sea Hawk. The rain was still coming down relentlessly. I looked back at the group and sighed. Rin had finally woken Jaken and she was now she was cuddling up to Sesshomaru's pelt. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and clung to his robes. Everyone was cold and soaked. I needed to do something.

"If you'd like," I started, "My home isn't far from here. You're more than welcome to stay." Everyone turned and stared at me. I felt a little uneasy, but I shook it off.

"I've got two horses with me too, so most of you don't have to walk." I said, turning. "I'll be right back!" I dashed through the trees and underbrush and found myself back in the original clearing. Waiting patiently, Boomer and Sea Hawk were cuddled together to keep warm. I smiled.

"Come one, boys. We're gonna have company." I untied Sea Hawk and led both horses back to group. None of them had moved much.

Inuyasha was now using his body like a shield against the rain for Kagome. Miroku also stood between Sango and the attacking weather. Rin was cuddling with Jaken behind Sesshomaru and Kouga was leaning against a tree, watching everything. I helped Kagome, Sango and Rin onto Boomer, showing them how to swing up onto the horse. Inuyasha and Kouga insisted on walking. I offered Sea Hawk to Sesshomaru, who shook his head and stepped away. Miroku, Shippo and Jaken agreed to ride

Sea Hawk and soon we were all ready to go. I headed back the way I'd come, leading Boomer and Sea Hawk on foot. Once we were back on the beach, the storm seemed to increase its intensity, and I found myself fighting against the wind. Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed among the trees. I kept the horses as close to the tree line as possible, taking the majority of the wind and rain myself. We trudged on and I continued looking for the path back to the house. I went down a few times, my body seeming to give out under the harshness of the weather. Each time, either Inuyasha or Kouga helped me up, making sure I was okay before returning to the tree line. Finally, I spotted the way back to the house and felt relief wash over me. I asked Boomer and Sea Hawk for a jog and quickened my pace. I turned the horses to the right and started jogging down the well defined trail towards the grove of trees that protected me house. Once I felt the familiar crunch of gravel under my feet, I returned to a walk and steered the horses for the barn. Stopping at the door, I unlatched it and, sliding it open, took everyone inside.

Once I had closed the door, the air around me suddenly seemed a lot warmer. The soft lighting in the barn made it a little hard to see, but I could tell that my company was relieved to be out of the storm. I turned my attention to Boomer and Sea Hawk, who were shivering slightly. I opened the door to my tack room and grabbed two large towel. I started drying Boomer off, wiping away all the excess water and rubbing vigorously to chase away the chill. Once I had repeated this with Sea Hawk, I retreated back into the tack room and reemerged with two think winter horse blankets. I slid them onto Boomer and Sea Hawk and fastened all the little clasps. Then, I place both horses in their stalls. Once the gates were closed and locked, I turned to look at the little group still standing near the barn entrance.

"I need to feed the four of them and I promise, I'll hurry," I said, smiling. Kagome nodded.

"Don't rush because of us. We'll wait," she replied. I nodded and grabbed four large flakes of hay from a nearby bale. All four horses nickered anxiously as I dropped the alfalfa flakes into their feeders. I then gave each one a large scoop of grain. Last but not least, I opened the gate to Sakura's stall and went inside. She was munching away happily on her hay, her oversized belly twitching slightly.

"How are we coming along, girly?" I asked, rubbing her belly and glancing over at her. She turned to look at me and nickered. I smiled, then leaned down to check her udder.

"Still nothing..." I whispered, feeling concerned. I stood back up and rubbed the mare's withers.

"Still no milk, mama?" I asked, putting a playful tone in my voice. Sakura snorted and shook her head before turning to me and giving the pocket of my jeans a nibble. I laughed.

"No, no more treats for you today," I said, patting her and then heading out of her stall. I closed the stall door and latched it. Turning around

I glanced over at the party of cartoon characters. They were all staring at me, looking quite puzzled by my actions with the mare. I giggle.

"Sorry about that. She's pregnant and I was just checking to see if she was getting close to foaling time," I said, walking towards them.

"Now..." started, walking past the group and stopping at the door," Let's get you all inside and dried off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT...was a lot of writing. Just to fill you guys in, since I haven't put a description of Vicki in the story, she's about 5'8" tall and a medium build. She has blond-ish brunette hair and hazel eyes and she's sorta tanned. I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was a lot of details, but there will be more character-to-character interaction soon, I promise. This is pretty much the boring part. So please, R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Oh! And all good reviewers get a cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inuyasha Crew...in my house?! 

Everyone congregated under the small overhang of the barn while I closed it up and locked the doors. I noticed that, for the most part, everyone seemed tired and hungry. Sesshomaru looked very agitated and constantly let low, rumbling growls escape his throat whenever someone got too close. I sneezed, and the whole group turned to look at me. I grinned tiredly.  
"Sorry. We're gonna have to run for the back porch," I said, repositioning the hood of my sweater over my head. Everyone silently agreed, some nodding.  
I took off, sprinting through the heavy rain towards the covered part of my back porch. The others followed close behind me. I quickly opened the back door and allowed everyone inside. I had let them into my art studio, a good sized room that housed my canvases and painting supplies. I found the light switch and the track lights came on. Now I could see the damage. Everyone's clothes were so heavy with water; they all looked as if they were melting. I excused myself and headed for the bathroom. I grabbed all the clean towels I could and stacked them in a laundry basket. I then carried them back to the studio, where I found many of my guests were already removing extra layers of clothes. "I'll get something for you to change into," I said, setting the basket of towels down, grabbing one for myself and turning to leave again. I immediately headed for the hall closet. 'I know mom put that box of spa robes in here somewhere,' I thought, opening the door and searching the writing on each box. "Ah-Ha," I said, pulling the large box from the bottom of the closet. "I just knew she put them here." I opened the box to inspect the robes. Ten brand-new cotton terry spa robes, blue and ankle length.  
"Perfect..." I said, dragging the box out of the hall, through the kitchen and into the studio. The gang looked up as I drug the box inside. Without warning, I felt my foot catch on a sheet and I screeched as I tumbled backwards.  
"OW! Snap-ski, that hurt!" I whined, getting back to my feet and turning to see how everyone was doing. Kagome had Shippo wrapped in a towel and I could hear him giggling as she fluffed him with it. Inuyasha's hair was now a wild mess of silver and he had stripped his haori and undershirt off, exposing his bare chest. Sesshomaru had removed his armor and was drying his hair. Rin was running after Jaken with an extra towel. Sango was sending threatening looks at Miroku, who was obviously being as perverted as always. Kirara was curled up inside a towel on the floor near Sango's feet and Kouga sat in a corner drying his legs.  
"Alright," I said, clapping my hand," I brought some robes for you. Boys stay here and change and the girls come with me." Sango, Kagome, Rin and Kirara got up and walked towards me. Kagome smiled and stopped in front of me.  
"May Shippo come, too? I can't leave him with Inuyasha, or else they'll fight." I giggled.  
"Of course," I said, smiling. Kagome turned and called Shippo to her. The little kittson bounded out of Miroku's arms and into Kagome's waiting ones. I picked up four robes from the box and handed them to the girls.  
"The rest are for you," I said to the group of guys staring at me. "When you're done, you can come out here," I said, indicating the kitchen. I then led the ladies through the kitchen, down the hall and into my room. I flipped a switch and the lights brought the room to life. The soft blue walls glowed slightly and the silver silk sheets gleamed in the dim light. "Your room in beautiful," whispered Kagome, glancing around it. I smiled.  
"Thank you. You're welcome to use the bathroom to freshen up and my hairdryer is on the counter. I'm gonna change really quickly and get back in the kitchen. I'll make some snacks and warm drinks for you." Kagome and Sango both smiled at me.  
"This is so kind of you," Sango said, "You've taken us in and you have no idea who we even are." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Well, actually, I DO know who you are, but I'll have to explain everything later," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rin hugging Shippo and Kirara. Kirara mewed happily and Rin giggled. I couldn't help but grin even more. Sango and Kagome both looked a little confused, but began changing into the robes I had provided for them. I went to my closet and slid the door open half way. Reaching in, I grabbed my kimono-style robe and began changing, The micro-fiber and silk was so warm and it was a relief to finally be wearing something dry. I picked my towel back up and began fluffing my long hair. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I said, heading for the door.  
"Okay. Thank you," I heard Kagome say. I closed the door behind me and headed down the hall to the kitchen. None of the guys had emerged from the studio, but I could tell they were all still in there. Jaken's annoying voice screeched inaudibly as he spoke to Sesshomaru. I rolled me eyes and walked over to a set of cabinets.  
Opening the doors, I grabbed a large tea kettle and a pot. I filled both with water, set them on the stove and turned on the heat. 'Now...some snacks' I thought, turning to my left, toward the pantry. I opened up the doors and stepped inside. Rows of shelves lined with food towered over me. I glanced around and grabbed some chips and cookies. As I was about to step out of the pantry, I heard the door to the studio open and I peeked out to see who it was. I found myself staring back into a pair of big, golden eyes. Inuyasha was peeking out of the door, a look of mild confusion on his face. I stepped out and smile at him.  
"Please come in. It's alright," I said. He opened the door enough to squeeze himself through comfortably, but I managed to see the far walls of the studio and a glimpse of Sesshomaru's bare back. I took in a quick breath. Even though it had only been a brief exposure, I could clearly see the lines of muscle that ripped over his shoulders and down to his waist.  
'God, he's gorgeous...' I thought, lost in a daze. I soon realized that Inuyasha had already closed the door and was now giving me a weird look.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding irritated. I shook my head to clear my mind and smiled at him.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Turning my attention back to the bags of food on the counter. I found a large bowl for the chips and a plate for the cookies and set them out.  
Once I had the snacks all set out, I began to pull coffee mugs from a shelf above the sink. I also grabbed a tin from another shelf, which contained several different varieties of tea and a few pouches of hot cocoa mix. I turned to look at Inuyasha, but was surprised to see everyone standing around, mostly staring at me. I giggled nervously and blushed.  
"Wow, that was...fast. Is anyone hungry?" I asked, indicating the plate of cookies and bowl of chips. Before I knew it, they had practically pounced on the food.  
Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango were the only ones who stood back. As usually, Kouga and Inuyasha fought over the chips, while Miroku, Shippo and Jaken tore apart the cookies. I looked up at Kagome and sighed.  
"Allow us," said Kagome, rolling up the sleeves of her robe. "Inuyasha...SIT!" came the command from her mouth. Inuyasha went crashing to the floor. Sango grabbed Miroku by an ear and Shippo by his tail. Most surprising, though, was Sesshomaru, who grabbed both Jaken and Kouga and flung them back away from the counter. Pieces of chip and cookie littered the counter top and I began scooping it into a trash bag. Kagome helped, ignoring the muffled curses coming from Inuyasha. Once everything was cleaned up, I went back into the pantry and came back out with another bag of chips, some dried fruits, a bag of marshmallows and some gram crackers. I set down my finds and picked up the tea tin. "If you want tea, feel free to choose which one you want," I said, opening it and taking a pouch of green tea out for myself. Everyone began to browse through the assortment in the tin. I picked up the pouches of hot cocoa and smiled at Rin and Shippo.  
"I have something special for you two." I picked up two mugs and filled them with hot water, then adding the cocoa mix. After stirring them up, I handed a mug to each of two children.  
"Careful, now. It's hot," I said, smiling as Rin and Shippo both began to blow on the contents of their cups. I watched them taste it and they both squealed in delight. I turned back to the counter and filled the rest of the mugs with hot water. Everyone chose a mug and put their tea bag in the water to let it mix. I took a small bowl from a cabinet and got a carton of cream from the refrigerator. I poured a generous amount in the bowl and placed it in the microwave.  
"And here's something for you, Kirara," I whispered, setting the warmed bowl of cream on the floor in front of her. She mewed and began lapping it up anxiously.  
"Let's go in the living room! There's much more room there than there is here." We all moved out of the kitchen. I made a left and went down a few steps to where the lounge area of my living room was. Two large black leather couches sat parallel to each other. A glass coffee table was placed in the center on a faux fur rug and the fireplace lay to the left. A few armchairs dotted the room as well.  
"Make yourselves comfortable," I moved towards the fireplace and, taking a few logs from the nearby rack, began stacking the wood in preparation for a fire.  
"So...how do you know us?" asked Kagome, sipping her tea and settling into the couch. I lit a match and began the tedious task of lighting the logs.  
"Yeah! That's what I wanna know," growled Inuyasha, folding his arms over his chest and glaring over at me. "I've never seen or smelled you before in my life"  
The kindling had begun to smoke and tiny flames licked at the larger logs. I tossed the match into the small blaze and, standing up, turned to look at my company.  
"I guess I better explain myself," I whispered, picking my mug up from the coffee table and stepping back again. "But first, I need to introduce myself.  
My name is Victoria, or Vicki for short. I'm 20 years old and I'm a figure skater, but I'm studying medicine. As for how I know you...I'll just have to show you"  
"Wait, what's a figure skater?" asked Miroku, grinning and looking a little intregued. I smiled and picked up a picture frame from a side table. Holding it up so everyone could see, I said,  
"This! I put on these special shoes that allow me to glide across the ice. It's pretty fun!" The picture I was holding was one of Eric and me holding hands and skating backwards around a curve together. It was my favorite picture of us. It also was the first competition we ever did together. I looked up and noticed Kagome gazing up at me with wide eyes.  
"You're so lucky! I've always wanted to know how to ice skate," she said, a dreamy look crossing her face. I smiled.  
"Well, maybe I could teach you sometime. Hey...where are my boys?" I questioned, looking around. I hadn't seen Blitz or Rupert since I came in.  
"Your...boys?" asked Sango, looking a bit confused.  
"Blitz! Rue! Come, boys!" I called. The sound of claws against wood floors reached my ears as both my dogs tore out of the far hallway and barreled towards me. I barely had enough time to set my mug down before being bowled over by my feisty canine friends. Blitz barked happily and bowed playfully. Rupert gave a small howl and wiggled around. Both licked my cheeks uncontrollably and I giggle.  
"Sheesh, I was only gone a little while you two. What's gotten into you?" I sat up and ruffled Blitz's fluffy coat. Standing back up, I brushed dog hair from my robe and sent the dogs to their beds in the far corner. I noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air in the direction of the dogs. I suppressed a giggle, as he turned back to face me. I turned to the left and opened the door of a wooden storage case. Inside was my Anime DVD collection. I grabbed for an Inuyasha DVD and stood up.  
"Oh, good!" I said, closing the doors while looking at the DVD case in my hand. "This has my favorite episode on it." I walked to the wall opposite of the fireplace,  
where my Plasma TV hung on the wall. I turned it on and put the DVD in the player below the TV. Grabbing the remote, I looked back at the group.  
"Now...I can answer your question," I said, pressing the play button on the remote. Immediately, images of the various characters began to appear on the screen as the intro to the series started playing. Instead of watching the TV, I studied the expressions of the company. Kagome, Sango and Miroku only showed mild surprise, while Inuyasha looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. Shippo and Rin seemed to enjoy the moving pictures. Jaken muttered to Sesshomaru, who watched the screen without expression and Kouga glared at the screen as if irritated by it. I soon found my eyes wandering back to Sesshomaru, taking in every detail of his face. His skin was indeed a very pale tone, but a slight pink flush seemed to float just below the surface. His eyes were, without a doubt, his most striking feature. They were a deep golden color, with slight flecks of yellow. His eyelashes were medium length, but grew thick. Fine, dark eyebrows set just right framed everything. The amount of intelligence was immeasurable in his gaze. He seemed to take in everything around him, as well as the movie. I sighed, a little louder than I wanted to, and soon found myself staring into the eyes I had just been studying. My heart began to race. He showed no change in emotion, except for a glimmer in his eyes as he narrowed them slightly. Something about him made me uneasy and, at the same time, relaxed.  
I snapped back from my daze and focused my vision, looking back at Sesshomaru again. He had never broken eye contact. For a second, I thought I'd seen a smirk cross his lips, but then it was gone, and he redirected his gaze back to the TV screen. I shivered and shook myself.  
"Are you alright, Vicki?" asked Kagome, glacing over at me. I nodded. The episode on the DVD ended and I stopped it. Turning off the TV, I turned to look at my company.  
"See? You're all cartoon characters. Very popular, too!" I said, taking the DVD out of the player and placing it back in it's case. I looked at the group and returned to my chair.  
"May I ask a question now?" I asked. The group seemed to agree together. I leaned forward a little. "How did you all get here?" "Well," started Kagome, "We were in the middle of fighting Naraku and...I think he cast some kind of spell on us. The next thing we knew, we were here." I thought for a second.  
"Why do you think he'd do something like that," I asked.  
"I don't know," whispered Kagome, yawning drowsily. I smiled and stood up.  
"It's late. I'll show you all where you can sleep"  
"No thanks," Kouga droned, stretching as he stood. "I'd prefer to sleep outside." He sauntered towards the door, hands clasped on the back of his head. "Feh!" muttered Inuyasha "Go ahead and drown, yah damn wolf." Kouga didn't even stop when he muttered,  
"Shut your face, mutt boy." Kagome glared at both of them.  
"That's enough out of both of you!" She hissed. She wasn't in any mood to hear more of their bickering.  
"Inuyasha, can you not show courtesy to our host," came the smooth voice of Sesshomaru. He gazed expressionless upon his little brother and Inuyasha glared back.  
"Feh! Now you decide to hide your true side?! Don't play this game with her, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, pointing to me. I looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and could tell the tension was building.  
"True," said Sesshomaru," I do not normally accept such kindness, but since we are in such a strange place, I feel it necessary to." Inuyasha didn't reply. He knew if he opened his mouth to argue, he'd get a scolding from Kagome.  
"Well," said Miroku, "shall we proceed to our quarters?" I smiled weakly at the monk.  
"Yes, let's shall," I replied, as the whole group stood and began following me through the house. One by one, I showed them each to a room. When I finally reached the last room, I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Now, who's last?" I whispered, turning to see. I was a little surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there, glowing slightly in the dim lighting. He began to move towards the door, but then stopped and turned to face me. I was now between him and the wall with only 1 1/2 feet separating us. My breath caught in my throat as he made eye contact with me. It felt like I was floating, almost as if in some strange dream. I bumped against something and I found myself standing alone in the hallway by Sesshomaru's room. I shook my head to clear it and returned to the art studio. The guys' clothes were scattered everywhere, save for Sesshomaru's, who were folded neatly and placed in a pile. I proceeded to pick up the drenched clothing, placing it in the now empty clothes basket and retrieved the clothes from my bedroom as well. Taking the now heavy basket to the laundry room, I sorted the clothes and tossed those I deemed washable into the washing machine, added soap and turned it on.  
"Phew!" I sighed, wiping my face on the sleeve of my robe. I turned to look at what need hand-washing. I glared at the pile of white silk that was Sesshomaru's clothes.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?!" I yelled at the ceiling, quite perturbed now. I took a deep breath and relaxed. "You've gotta wash them, Vicki. He can't exactly walk around naked"  
'Or can he?' said a little voice in the back of my head. My eyes grew big as the thought began to register. "No! What am I doing?! I can't think like that! ARGH!" I growled, flinging the heap of silk into the clothes basket and heading for the kitchen. Finding a large bowl, I put a small amount of mild laundry detergent in it and filled it with water. Piece by piece, I placed the clothes into the bowl and left them to soak. After mopping up the water in the studio and cleaning the counters, I returned to rinse Sesshomaru's clothes. Placing them back in the basket, I returned to the laundry room and put the clothes from the washer into the dryer. I hung Sesshomaru's garments on hangers and put them up so they could dry. After all the clothes had been dried and put up, only then did I proceed to my own room, exhausted and hungry. I flopped down on my bed, enjoying the cool feel of the sheets below me. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.  
'No one will ever believe this..." I thought, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, sorry it took so long to finish. Well, while over viewing it, it comes across kinda corny in some parts. All the boring crap is pretty much out of the way now. I hoping to start getting more into the whole plot of the story soon. Also, I apologize for the crappy titles. Please R&R and be nice! Thank you to all you wonderful readers so far. I'm really enjoying writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry about taking so long! School is running my life! ARGH! Well, anyways, enjoy:) 

Chapter 4: And so it begins...

My alarm clock blared noisily on my bedside table. Pushing the covers back from over my head, I squinted at the jumbled of green numbers: 5:45 AM. 'Crap...' I thought,  
slapping the snooze button and rolling over. My eyes felt heavy and full of sand and a small twitch had begun to pulse over my right eye. 'I need to sleep,' I thought, closing my eyes again. 'But the animals need to be fed and your guests need to be tended to as well,' said a little voice. I opened my eyes again and stretched slowly. Turning back over, I switched off my alarm clock and stumbled to my feet. I was still wearing my robe from the previous night and I looked terrible. I quickly washed my face, changed into some work clothes and hurried to the kitchen. I downed a cup of coffee and headed for the laundry room. Very quietly, I tiptoed through the house, dropping off freshly folded piles of clothes by the bedrooms: Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Rin all shared one room, while Inuyasha, Miroku and Jaken stayed in another. And, of course, Sesshomaru had his own quarters. I could hear little noises every now and then, little signs of life in each room. Rupert and Blitz pranced along behind me as I made my deliveries. Once finished, I headed straight to the kitchen and proceeded to feed the two canines. The sun had slowly risen and now beautiful rays of light began to shine through the windows. Throwing on some old sneakers, I hurried outside. The sky was clear and a beautiful blue. Everywhere, little droplets of water from the previous night's rain glimmered in the morning light. I smiled and glanced around, looking for Kouga. The wolf demon had elected to sleep outside, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Shrugging, I headed for the barn to start the morning feeding.  
Upon returning from the barn, I discovered that everyone was up. I was so happy and awake, I smiled broadly at everyone.  
"Well, good morning!" I said, slipping off my shoes and going to open up the curtains in the front room. Warm sunlight flooded the house and everyone seemed content and rested. They all were wearing their original clothing now and I grinned, feeling triumphant. "How did you sleep?" I asked, looking around. Kagome smiled.  
"It felt like I was back at my house, in my own bed. It was wonderful," she said. Sango nodded.  
"I'd never slept in a bed like that before. It was very comfortable!" Everyone agreed, except Sesshomaru, who remained silent, staring out the front window.  
"Well, who'd like to help me make breakfast?" I asked. Within a few minutes, I was in the kitchen with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, mixing ingredients for biscuits and preparing the eggs. Everyone joined us in the kitchen, even Kouga showed up. I smiled as Rin jumped up in Sesshomaru's lap and began playing with his hair. The youkai stared down at the little girl, almost in an affectionate way. "Well, Miss Vicki, you're quite the cook, aren't you?" asked Miroku, striking a pose and leaning on the counter next to me. "Would you consider bearing my child?" I knew that had been coming, but before I could dish out a punishment, Sango beat me to it. Taking the spatula she'd been using, she smacked Miroku over the head with it.  
"You PERV!" we both yelled, glaring down at him. Sango snorted and tried to calm herself.  
"Men are such pigs," she growled.  
"Hey!" whined Inuyasha, glaring over at us. I smirked and put on my most snobbish face.  
"Actually, men are not pigs. Pigs are sensitive, intelligent creatures. Men are rude, obnoxious and stupid. Therefore," I said, holding up the whisk in my right hand as if it were my index finger," Men are not pigs." I couldn't help but giggle and Sango and Kagome followed suit. I turned back to scrambling the eggs, continuing to hold in the laugh that wanted so bad to escape. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku crawl over towards the kitchen table and sit down, looking embarrassed. I gave the scrambled eggs to Kagome to cook and pulled the dough for the biscuits towards me. I quickly washed my hands and spread some flour on the plastic cutting sheet. While kneading the dough,  
I noticed Rin had left Sesshomaru's lap and now hovered at my side, watching with wide eyes. I smiled down at her.  
"Would you like to help, Rin?" I asked. She stared up at me, then, grinning widely, she nodded.  
"Yes! Rin would love to help," she squealed. I helped her get a chair to stand on and pushed the container of flour towards her.  
"You'll be my flour helper," I said, turning my attention back to the dough. I began flattening it with my rolling pin. I showed Rin how to sprinkle the flour on the dough, then let her use the rolling pin to finish flattening it. "Now, we get to cut out the biscuits. Do you want to do shapes or just circles?" I asked, opening a drawer for her to see in.  
"The heart!" she squealed, clapping her hand, sending little puffs of flour flying. I laughed and pulled out the cutter. Once I showed her how to cut out the shapes, she grinned up at me and looked over at Sesshomaru.  
"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm learning how to cook!" He simply nodded to her, the very slightest hint of a smile on his lips. She smiled proudly and continued cutting out biscuits. Once she finished, she grinned up at me.  
"Rin's done!" she said. I laughed and, taking some flour on my index finger, dotted the tip of her nose with it.  
"Oops! I got flour on your nose," I giggled. Rin giggled too and pressed her flour-covered hand to the side of my face. "Now Rin put flour on your face!" she shrieked, jumping off the chair and turning to run. I scooped her up before she could get away and began to tickle her. Rin shrieked and laughed. I set her back down and she ran to Sesshomaru, who looked slightly amused by our antics. I put the trays of biscuits in the oven and continued helping Kagome and Sango. Within 30 minutes, the table had been heaped with food and everyone was filling their plates. Eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, fried potatoes and fresh fruit, as well as extras for some of the food, left no room for eating on the table. "What is this stuff?" asked Inuyasha, holding up a bottle. I glanced up at him.  
"It's ketchup...and that's jelly, that's butter, salsa and peanut butter!" I said, pointing to each item. "What's peanut butter?" asked Shippo, staring at the little jar. "It's made from peanuts! It's pretty good on biscuits, but do you wanna see something funny?" I asked, grabbing the jar. Shippo nodded and grinned.  
"Rupert! Come, boy!" I shouted, turning towards the kitchen opening. The fat lab bounded in, wagging his tail and resting his head in my lap. I picked up an extra spoon and scooped some peanut butter out with it. Holding the spoon in front of Rupert, I watched as he sniffed it, then took the clump of peanut butter in his mouth, licking like crazy.  
"What's he doing?" asked Shippo, watching the dog curiously. I noticed Inuyasha watching the dog out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru didn't seem worried, and continued to enjoy his meal.  
"Dog's can't have peanut butter because it gets stuck on the roof of their mouth. It drives them crazy!" I giggled, setting the jar back on the table. Shippo smirked and glanced over at Inuyasha, who pushed the jar of peanut butter away from his plate.  
"Kagome, don't ever bring that stuff to the Feudal Era," he said, watching the jar as if it would attack him. Shippo chuckled and returned to his food. Everyone was quiet, enjoying their meal. Inuyasha, however, seemed to be having some problems.  
"What is this thing?" he asked, holding up his fork and glaring at Kagome.  
"It's a fork. You use it to eat," she said, showing him how to hold it and scoop up the eggs. He furrowed his brow, concentrating on holding the fork correctly. After failing to scoop up anything from his plate, I watched him sneak another fork and attempt to use both like chopsticks.  
"What are you doing?" asked Kagome, looking a little perturbed at the hanyou. Inuyasha froze in mid-bite and shifted his eyes towards her.  
"E'm thrying da eath," he said, the utensils still in his mouth. I tried holding in a giggle, my cheeks reddening with suppressed laughter. Sesshomaru looked up from his now clean plate and gazed over at his brother.  
"Little brother, if you can't eat in a civilized manner, perhaps you belong on the floor with the other uncivilized animals," he said, the words spilling from his mouth as smooth as silk. The embarrassed hanyou glared dangerously at the youkai lord.  
"Shut it, Sesshomaru! Like using a fork is something you're good at!" he shouted, standing up and leaning on the table. "As you can see..." he stated, indicating his empty plate. Inuyasha growled and sat down hard in his chair.  
"Feh!" was all he said, returning to his food. I finished my breakfast and began clearing the table, placing dirty dishes in the sink. Everyone followed my example and helped put away the leftovers. Soon the dishes were taken care of and I felt the need for a swim.  
"How about we go down to the beach and spend some time out in the sun?" I asked, smiling and itching to pull out my surf board. Kagome smiled.  
"That sounds great! We could all use some fresh air," she said, glancing back at the group. Smiles lit up the faces of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin. I grinned back.  
"Alright, then! Let's get going!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the Inu-gang and I were down by the beach, unfolding towels and putting on sunscreen. I rolled out my towel and placed my cell phone on it to keep it clean, then proceeded to pull the large shirt I was wearing over my head and off.  
"That's a cute swimsuit, Vicki!" said Kagome, sitting on her towel. "Thanks!" I said, smiling. I loved my swimsuit. The top was a baby blue short halter top with hot pink and orange hibiscus flowers. The bottoms were blue boy shorts with a pink and orange swirl design down the sides. I waxed up my board quickly and attached the safety strap to my ankle. I looked down at myself.  
'Wow! I didn't realize I was that tanned,' I thought, rubbing in the rest of my sun block. After tossing the bottle onto my towel, I picked up my surf board and headed for the water.

Sesshomaru scanned the beach and the water, taking in the sights and smells of his surroundings.  
'It is quite peaceful here,' he thought, watching Rin scurry about in the sand. He glanced over in the direction of his half brother and his eyes were suddenly fixed on Victoria. She had just pulled her shirt off and casually tossed it down. He was surprised and a little shocked. He had never seen a female show off that much skin and it made him feel strange. Well-defined muscles in her stomach, legs and arms were accentuated by her smoothe, tanned skin. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked away.  
'Am I attracted to this girl?' he thought, becoming angry with himself. He could hear her giggling and carrying on a conversation with another one of the females. He was too busy with his thought to even notice her jogging towards the water, board tucked under one arm.  
'What is she doing?' he thought, watching her wade out in the water and dive onto her surf board. The waves were fairly good sized and he wondered if the girl had lost her mind. Sesshomaru watched Vicki paddle out to deeper water, belly down on her board. After a few minutes of waiting, the girl began to paddle furiously back to shore,  
a wave forming just behind her. Right as the wave peaked, everyone watched in awe as she pushed herself up, planting her feet on the board and standing up. The board dove down the wall of water as Vicki leaned back. Sesshomaru watched as the wave began to curl over and around the girl, but she stayed crouched on the surf board, one hand dragging along in the wall of the wave. Every move was so graceful and well executed. Vicki remained balance on the board and occasionally, she would swoop down out of the curl and back again.  
"Beautiful," whispered Sesshomaru, not even realizing he'd said it out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart pounded in my chest as I braced myself for the plunge. The wave was rather high, but I knew I could handle it. As the front of my board dove off the peaked wave, I crouched and leaned back, keeping my weight from weighing down the front of the board. As the wave began to curl over, I navigated the board to the left and along the wall of water. I stayed just ahead of the tunnel of water, allowing my left hand to drag through the water wall. Near the end of the wave, I steered my board up and over the wall,  
which was now nearly gone. Once up and over, I returned to sitting on my surf boards. Everyone on the beach was cheering, except Sesshomaru, who just gazed at me with bright amber eyes. I paddled back towards shore and dismounted my surfboard. Kagome and many of the others jogged towards me. "That was AWESOME!" said Kagome, giving me a hug as I grinned at the group.  
"Yeah. That was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Sango. I laughed a little and began ringing the water out of my hair.  
"I took lessons when I was little and I've been practicing ever since. It's kinda like a stress-reliever for me." I smiled.

After a few more quick rides, I set my board down and began mingling with the other. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and I started a volleyball game that ended in Kagome and I winning. I showed Rin how to build the "perfect" sandcastle and helped her bury an unsuspecting, sleeping Jaken. Shippo and I went shell hunting and came back with a whole bunch. Miroku attempted to play a game of "tag" with us girls, which ended when he tripped and landed in the water. All the while, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga just sat and watched our antics. "Hey, mutt-face!" said Koga, glancing over at Inuyasha with a smug look on his face.  
"What!?" growled the hanyou, giving the wolf a dangerous glare. Koga smirked and averted his gaze back to the group.  
"What do you think of Vicki, huh? Personally, she's the kind of female I wouldn't mind taking as mine. She's pretty cute!" He said, glancing back at the hanyou. Sesshomaru tuned into the conversation between the two at the mention of Vicki. Inuyasha snorted and didn't return Koga's stare.  
"I don't look at her like that. I don't NEED to look at her like that!" he snarled. Koga chuckled.  
"What's wrong, mutt-boy? Afraid she's out of your league? Or are you too embarrassed to admit you do kinda like her?" Inuyasha tried to hide the slight flush in his cheeks that gave away his thoughts. Before he could think of something to shoot back at the nosey wolf, Sesshomaru spoke up.  
"You know, wolf, you shouldn't dream of things out of your reach. You'll only disappoint yourself," he said coolly, not even glancing in Koga's direction. The wolf began to fume at the youkai's words.  
"How would you know what I can and can't have?! If I want her, all I have to do is take her and she's MINE!" snarled the wolf, jumping to his feet and facing Sesshomaru.  
The youkai lord stood effortlessly and turned to face the agitated wolf.  
"You'd be stupid to call me a liar, but you'd be a fool to start a fight with me," he said, a breeze making his hair drift out behind him. By now, we had all realized what was about to happen and headed towards the three. Before I could say anything, Koga lunged at Sesshomaru. The youkai pulled Tokijin from it's place at his side and send a rush of energy in the wolf's direction. The blast hit Koga dead center, knocking him down and in an instant, Sesshomaru was standing over him, sword pointed at the wolf's throat.  
Sesshomaru, no! Please!" I said, rushing between the two demons and placing a hand on the youkai's arm. Sesshomaru looked down at the female's hand on his arm and glanced up at her face. He had started his transformation, but as he stared into Vicki's beautiful eyes, he felt himself relax and he pulled Tokijin away from Koga's throat. Quickly, he returned the sword to it's place tucked in his sash and turned away. Koga groaned a little and sat up, holding his stomach. At that moment, I heard my cell phone go off, the music just loud enough for me to hear. I rushed over to my towel and picked it up. Flipping it open, I said,  
"Hello? Vicki here!" "He Vick! It's me, Eric! You wanna practice today?" I grinned and held in a giggle.  
"Sure! but isn't the hockey team practicing"  
"Not today! It was canceled. So, do you wanna"  
"Sure! You know what they say! Practice makes perfect"  
"Awesome! So...I'll meet you there at 1:00 P.M"  
"Sure! Sounds good to me"  
"Alright! Oh! and don't worry. Brit won't be there today. She's got some kind of appointment"  
"Oh. Okay"  
"Talk to you later, Vicki"  
"K! Bye!" As I hung up, relief washed over me. 'Thank God Brittany won't be there...' I thought. I turned to look at the group.  
"Okay, gang! Pack up and let's head inside! I've got to get ready for practice!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for being so patient with me! It's getting close to final time and so I have less free time to do my writing. Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget: R&R!!


End file.
